Why Bother?
by Aku Blossom
Summary: Late night, while browsing FaceBook, Blossom begins to feel depressed until she gets a surprise instant message.


**The Powerpuff Girls in**  
_**Why Bother?**_

Blossom sighed and leaned forward on her desk, resting her chin in her hand. Her long red hair fell over her face carelessly, but as she read yet another line on the screen, she found she just didn't care enough to brush it back. If anything, she'd hoped that her obscured vision might help her tear away from the words on the monitor. It didn't, but that didn't stop her from hoping it would.

Yet another friend was having yet another party. A few more were planning a lunch on the weekend. And then there was her own family, talking and laughing at each others virtual antics. Her father had posted how proud he was of her little brother winning his first baseball game of the season. Of course, her sister, Bubbles, had to tease her brother, Sammy, for tripping as he came in to home plate for the winning score.

Blossom clicked to another page, seeing even more events and conversations that she couldn't be, or wasn't, a part of. She hadn't, in the five years since she moved out, regretted leaving Townsville. She didn't regret where her life had taken her. She had a good, scratch that, a great job. She was respected, she was successful, she was happy.

And yet, here she was, sitting on her computer at three in the morning, getting upset and feeling lonely as she browsed the updates on her barely touched Facebook page.

She reached for her glass of water, but only found ice. With an irritated groan, she slipped one in her mouth and sucked on it, "God…" she muttered. She was friendly, she was social. She had friends. So why did she feel alone? She bit into the ice cube and closed her eyes, now blindly scrolling down the page.

She had super powers, but she couldn't just go home. Her work was too important to take a break, even for a day. She hadn't seen her brother since he was eight years old. She hadn't seen Bubbles in three years now. They'd managed to meet up a while back when one of Buttercup's jobs and Blossom's intersected. But…that was still three years ago.

"Hm?" Blossom blinked and looked up. Someone was actually using the stupid chat messenger to talk to her? She smiled in spite of herself as she opened it.

_Buttercup Utonium: Sup, Red? Pretty late to be creepin' on the internet._

_Blossom Utonium: I just couldn't sleep. What about you, Buttercup? Are you working late?_

_Buttercup Utonium: Criminals have a pretty late bedtime. You should know that lol_

_Blossom Utonium: Oh, how I do…_

Blossom smiled and finally brushed her hair away from her face. She took a moment to sit up straight and turn her desk lamp on. Buttercup, like she, had gone into law enforcement. But, while Blossom had become a prosecutor and moved to Mega City, Buttercup had joined the Townsville Police Department. From what she'd seen, heard, read, and researched, it was working out well for everyone but Townsville's notorious criminal underbelly.

Despite their different career choices, the similar fields had kept Blossom in touch with Buttercup more than anyone else from home. They'd, actually, seen each other just a year ago when the Gangreen Gang got involved with one of Blossom's new nemeses. That case…Blossom blushed and glanced to her left.

There, on her desk, was a photograph, taken by the Mega City Times when the case was finally resolved. It was of Blossom, doing her best to look professional, and Buttercup, who had her arm thrown around her sister's shoulders and was flashing the camera a big thumb's up. It wasn't her biggest case, but it was her favorite photograph. The two of them…Blossom in her jacket and skirt, and Buttercup in her dark blue police uniform…it was the first time Blossom had really realized that they were adults now. They were all grown up now.

Blossom blushed again realizing she'd been ignoring her sister for going on ten minutes now. The window was filled with rapid fire messages from Buttercup, each shorter and more irritated than the last.

_Buttercup Utonium: A.N.S.W.E.R. M.E._

_Blossom Utonium: Oh my God, you are the most impatient person I have ever met. I was just thinking, okay? Relax!_

_Buttercup Utonium: It's no big, I'm just bored out of my mind._

_Blossom Utonium: Aren't you working? How are you bored as a cop in Townsville?_

_Buttercup Utonium: I'm good at it._

Blossom rolled her eyes and walked away to refill her glass of water. She stopped along the way to mess with the thermostat. When she finally got back to her seat, she was impressed that it wasn't, yet again, filled with spam and useless pestering.

Buttercup Utonium: So why are you on Facebook, anyway? I always just assume you're too busy for Farmville or "See what Bubbles ate today"

Blossom smiled, but hesitated to respond. Buttercup had a point, if Blossom was using her computer, most of the time, it was for work. She only ever logged into Facebook when she felt…

_Blossom Utonium: I'm just…lonely, I guess._

_Buttercup Utonium: Sorry…_

_Blossom Utonium: It's not your fault, haha._

_Buttercup Utonium: Hey where do you keep the spare key?_

_Blossom Utonium: What?_

Blossom stared incredulously at her monitor. What kind of question was that?

_Blossom Utonium: I don't have a spare key…why?_

_Buttercup Utonium: No reason_

Blossom jumped and turned to her door, hearing a knock. She licked her lips; her heart was racing. Blossom paused on her way to the door, adjusting her night shirt. Was she seriously…

She opened the door to find Officer Buttercup Utonium standing there, playing with her cell phone. Buttercup looked up and grinned, sliding her phone back into her pocket.

"You browse Facebook on your phone while you're on the beat?" Blossom asked, crossing her arms and fixing Buttercup with the most stern glare she could muster. The smile tugging at her lips did wonders to ruin her attempt at seeming irritated.

Buttercup shrugged and leaned against the door frame, "I told you, I was bored," she grinned again, "And in the area,"

"I live four states away, Buttercup," Blossom pointed out with a little laugh.

Buttercup shrugged again, "Well, in an area. Hey, listen, Prosecutor Utonium, can I come in, or do I need a warrant?" she chuckled as Blossom rolled her eyes and moved aside to let her in. Buttercup stepped in, stretching and looking around the dimly lit living room.

"Why are you here?" Blossom asked, shutting the door. Buttercup pulled her shoes off and took a seat on the couch, stretching again.

"I told you, I was bored and in the area. 'sides, I haven't seen you in a while, seemed like a good enough reason," she watched Blossom pick up her water, Buttercup shook her head when she asked if she needed anything, and moved to let Blossom' join her on the couch, "And you said you were lonely,"

Blossom tensed after sitting down. She sighed and took another drink. It was true, she was lonely. She managed to sneak a glance at Buttercup, who had taken her hat off and was playing with it and looking around the room. She had always been so fidgety, Blossom thought with a smile.

"I was…" she admitted.

"Anything you want to talk about?" Buttercup asked. Blossom shook her head, at first. Slowly, she sighed and sat her glass on the table.

"I just miss being able to see everyone. I miss getting to be part of the nights out, the parties," Blossom crossed her arms and leaned back, staring at the ceiling, "I miss seeing Bubbles, Mom, Dad, Sammy. I miss…" Blossom blushed, thankful for the shadows covering the room, "I miss you,"

Buttercup licked her lips and chuckled, "Yeah, it's pretty boring without you around. Bubbles yells at me for leaving my uniform on the floor, but she's no fun to argue with, she gives up too easy," she saw Blossom roll her eyes and laughed, "Yeah, and no one has a 'You're full of shit, Buttercup,' look like you do, Red," Blossom giggled. Buttercup smiled, slowly tearing her gaze away from her face.

"Long story short, I miss you too, Blossom,"

An awkward silence hung over them. Blossom shuffled her feet, while Buttercup continued to play with her hat.

"Just Blossom, no Red?" Blossom finally asked.

"I wanted you to know I was serious…I know you always hated that name," she explained. Blossom took a moment to look away from her little grin to notice the way her eyes stayed focused on something at the other end of the room. The way she bounced her knees anxiously, twirling her hat around her fingers. She also noticed, not for the first time, how well the uniform fit her. Buttercup wasn't one to really take the time to care for herself or her clothes, but even in the dark, Blossom was sure that uniform was the one thing Buttercup took pride in caring for.

Blossom smiled, "I…actually kind of like it," Buttercup threw a quick look her way, "When you say it," Blossom clarified.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah…" Taking a deep breath, Blossom reached over and rested her hand on Buttercup's knee. Her bouncing was starting to shake the floor. Buttercup stopped instantly. Now it was Blossom's turn to avoid her gaze.

She hadn't seen her like this in years, Buttercup thought. Her hair was down and all over the place, falling over her face like a veil. She could still smell her shampoo, some flowery nonsense, but it was the same one she'd used since middle school. Buttercup had grown used to it.

Normally, Buttercup was used to seeing Blossom in her work attire, some kind of professional jacket, usually yellow, a long skirt and stockings. Now here she was, in her panties and an over-sized shirt depicting some band Buttercup had never heard of. Buttercup's face heated up and she couldn't help laughing softly.

"What?" Blossom's whisper snapped Buttercup out of her thoughts.

She shook her head, "Nothing, just…thinkin' about stuff, you know?"

Blossom nodded, "Yeah…me too," Her hand was still on Buttercup's leg, though it had moved higher.

"What were you thinkin' about?" Buttercup asked. She caught Blossom's hand and laced her fingers through hers.

The blush on Blossom's face deepened.

"I was thinking about…you, actually," The space between them was growing smaller. Inch by inch they scooted closer to one another, each afraid to move too fast.

"Yeah? That so?" Buttercup set her hat down on the coffee table. Blossom nodded, swallowing a lump growing in her throat.

"Yeah, I…just…" Blossom closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them, the two were touching. Blossom lightly caressed Buttercup's face. She bit her lip when she felt Buttercup shiver, "I don't feel lonely anymore," Buttercup's hand touched her leg and it was her turn to tremble.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah…I…" Blossom slid into Buttercup's lap, wrapping her arms around her neck as Buttercup's slid around her waist and pulled her closer, "I never feel alone when I'm with you," she whispered, just before their lips touched. It was a soft kiss, they were just testing the waters. They hadn't kissed like this in so many years.

Blossom began to pull away, but Buttercup caught her in another kiss, cradling her close. Her hand slid under Blossom's shirt, fingers brushing across her quivering belly. Blossom ran her hand through Buttercup's wild, unkempt hair.

"You need to start using a comb," She whispered, breaking the kiss finally. Buttercup chuckled, pushing Blossom's shirt up further, exposing another inch of her delicate skin.

Buttercup gave Blossom another brief peck on the lips, "Are you going to lose sleep over it?" she teased.

"I just may," Blossom answered, undoing another button on Buttercup's shirt. Buttercup tossed her badge down on the coffee table. Blossom's breathing picked up; Buttercup's hand finally made her way to her small, sensitive chest. The two kissed again while Blossom fought against her sister's uniform.

"Tough," The two broke apart panting as Buttercup slid out of her shirt, "You know," she began as she ran her hand through her hair, messing it up even more, "It's hot in here,"

Blossom laid back against the arm of the couch and nodded, "I think my thermostat might be the most devious villain in the city," She swallowed and licked her dry lips when Buttercup undid her belt and slid out of her pants. Now wearing only her white undershirt and black boxers, Buttercup turned to see the fierce blush on her sister's face.

"Somethin' wrong?" she asked.

Blossom quickly shook her head and started to sit up. Buttercup met her half way with a quick kiss. Blossom moaned and pulled her down into another embrace.

"No…no, nothing wrong. This is just happening," Blossom tried to explain, but her words were lost in another moan.

Buttercup kissed her neck again, reveling in the shivers rushing through the red-head's body.

"Is it something you're going to lose sleep over? We can always stop," Buttercup asked. She gasped; it was her turn to be breathless as Blossom kissed her collarbone, her hands slipping up her shirt.

"I just may…but, you **were** in the area, and it **is** late…so why bother?" The two collapsed on the couch, tangled in each other, making up for lost time.


End file.
